


Beneath the Lights

by Reda



Series: You Belong To Me [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sort Of, Winter, mentions of past RuPru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reda/pseuds/Reda
Summary: In the midst of winter, Canada brings Prussia out to the far northern wilderness to camp out and enjoy the sites.
Relationships: Canada/Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: You Belong To Me [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428685
Kudos: 17





	Beneath the Lights

~!~

" _You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."  
― Dr. Seuss_

~!~

Prussia pulled the blanket around tighter, trying not to shiver as the cold northern wind breezed into their tent. He hated the cold. For the most part. Well, he hated it when the air was _this_ cold. After years of living with Canada, he had grown to _accept_ the cold at least. He still preferred to be warm, cuddling under thick blankets or sitting in front of a fire with a good mug of coffee in his hands.

Not out in the northern ice trap of Canada's wilderness, camping out with snow on the ground and wildlife stalking the night around them. Of course, he loved camping. He enjoyed the out doors and sleeping in tents, though more for the fact that it reminded him of war time and crazy weeks out on the battlefields. Not so much for the "roughing it" aspect.

Canada loved it, though. So Prussia sucked it up and suffered, shivering under the layers of fur and blankets Canada had made sure to supply him. It was worth it. A little part of his mind said he was crazy, but seeing Matthew Williams connect to his land, watching the blue-violet eyes soak in the chill of the freezing air, witnessing the man's uncanny ability to coax out the polar bears and wolves and snow foxes and caribou and whatever-the-fuck-else, staring at him underneath an open starry sky of brilliant colors...

Yeah, it was worth it.

Even now, Prussia was curled up in the tent, trying to sleep, but Canada was _out there_ still awake and enjoying the life of his land. Kumajirou – or whatever the stupid bear's name was – sat outside with his master, of course comfortable in the snow and dripping cold. Gilbird had long since buried himself in Prussia's layers of clothes; the yellow chick was somewhere in all those furs, hiding, hibernating almost with how little he poked his beady little eyes out of his current safety net.

Sleep continued to avoid him, though, no matter how much he rolled around trying to get comfortable. Canada wasn't here. It was so hard to sleep when his Birdie wasn't sleeping next to him. Weird how that was a problem now. He'd never had that issue before. He slept like he did everything else – when it pleased him. Except now, apparently.

With a groan, Prussia sat up. Wrapping the blanket around his fur-clad layered self, he poked his head out of the tent only to be face-to-face with the man who had invaded all his thoughts and dreams lately. Eyes widened and then laughter filled the air as they both pulled back short. Then a hand was offered out to him, and Prussia looked up at those twinkling blue-violet eyes knowing he was about to give in to another insane idea from the totally-comfortable-in-this-weather Canadian.

"I'm glad you're awake. The lights are in the sky now, eh."

Prussia blinked even as he took the hand and got to his feet, hearing the crunch of the snow as they started to move just a few steps away from their makeshift tent. A tent. Out here. Any sane mortal would have called them crazy. And they probably were. But it was Canada's fault and Prussia couldn't help but go along with it.

A hand pointed up to the sky. Matthew's free hand, and Gilbert gave in and met the colors in the darkness. He could feel those winter-loving eyes on his own, no doubt searching for a special reaction. Prussia had to do everything he could not to wince and look away immediately.

Memories hit him. Memories of a different time. With a different man. In a different land.

The northern lights weren't new to him, though Canada would have no way of knowing that. Prussia did not share his experiences from his time with Russia. The brilliant display in the dark sky was not exclusive to Canada, and seeing all those lights dancing around, feeling a hand squeezing his own, brought back too many memories to make it possible to enjoy this.

"Gil -?"

Great. Found out. He threw up his grin and faced the blond-haired nation. " _Ja_. It's awesome."

Silence stalked between them. Two hands wrapped around his one. Rubbed against his glove as if he could feel it. Prussia did his best to keep the grin on his face, but then he saw those special blue-violet eyes lose their glow and he knew he had to do more to amend the situation.

Canada had come out here to show off his awesome land. His awesome view of the northern lights. To be honest, Prussia did think it was more impressive than what Russia had shown him years ago, but the initial reaction, the stark similarities, had been too much to cover up and replace quickly enough. Now his Birdie was upset and it was his fault.

"Hey, don't -"

"Ivan already showed you, didn't he?"

Prussia pulled back short, blinking as if he could make sense of the words by replaying the scene. _Smart guy. Figuring that out so quickly..._

" _Ja..._ " he choked out, then shrugged. "Yours are better."

Matthew shook his head, though there was a slight smile present. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think of him."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. Always with the sorry. Canadian stereotype come true in his little Birdie. At least Prussia had learned not to get mad at him for it all the time.

"Hey, don't worry about it," he said, pulling Matthew closer to press their foreheads together. "The past is the past. Little moments are gonna remind me of things I'd rather not be reminded of, but that's life, right? I'd rather have bad memories than nothing at all, and with you beside me maybe I can replace them with good memories, _ja_?"

A light laugh was his answer and then a kiss stealing his breath. "You say the sweetest things sometimes."

Blood rushed to his cheeks. "Uh. Awesome. Not sweet."

"Sure," Matthew said, still smiling; a little glint crossed those blue-violet winter eyes and Gilbert raised an eyebrow at the look, knowing what it meant. A hand went behind his head, pulling him forward. Whispered words in his ear. "Have you ever had sex in the snow before?"

Of course he tensed before he could hold it back, the memory flashing before his eyes. Here he was again ruining a possible good moment just because of his past. Canada started to pull away. Prussia lowered his eyebrows and refused. He would not let his past with Russia ruin his future with the one he loved above all else.

"Oh," Matthew was saying. "I'm sor-"

"Shh," Gilbert hushed, touching lips to lips without diving in for a deeper kiss, just using his mouth to snatch the apology mid-breath. He pulled back, seeing the northern lights reflecting in Canada's eyes, and he grinned. "What did I just say?"

Lights danced above them. Sparks danced between them, pulling them closer. His Birdie smiled softly and it was the kind of smile to make his awesome self melt all the way down to his fur-lined toes. "Are you sure?"

He snorted as they fell into the winterland. "I'm always sure."

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm. Right. Cause they're nations and they can totally have sex in the snow in northern wilderness Canada without freezing to death. Cause. Nations. Bah. Whatever. Details, details...


End file.
